Love Note Mystery
by Kikyo Maaka
Summary: Every time someone sees Kaiba, there's usually a new girl with him. The weird thing is that every time he breaks up with one of them, a love note appears out of nowhere in someone's locker! But it's not just anyone's locker though...


A/N: Well, I had written a little thing called "Ten Stories About Puppyshipping," and stated that if anyone wanted any of them to become longer stories to ask. Well... I was surprised just to even see one request! XD I'll do the ones that were asked for don't worry.

Anyway, this is one of them. I was going to do this as a short story kind of thing, but it just didn't seem right like that, so I've decided to make it into a chapter one instead. Yays XD (I needed to write another chapter fic anyway haha XD) So with that, here's the first chapter! Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

-Chapter 1-  
Anzu's Findings

Every time anyone saw Kaiba, it almost seemed as if he had a different girl with him. Of course, it made so much sense, as most girls seemed to go after guys with a lot of money. This was a huge downfall on Katsuya Jonouchi's part, as he seemed to have almost nothing to offer. He was also known as the one who always caused some sort of trouble, which was something else that girls did not like about him. Even Anzu pointed this out often. (This is despite the fact that she actually knew a girl that had liked Jonouchi at one point.)

However, quite recently, he had gotten a love note. There was no name on it, and the fact that he had gotten one in general seemed odd to not just him, but to one of his closest friends, Hiroto Honda, and Anzu as well. Of course, it had only been one, so they all just forgot about it later that day. Then, when Kaiba had broken up with a girl he had been dating, Jonouchi got another one. Actually, it seemed that almost every time Kaiba broke up with someone that there had been one. Again though, they ended up being forgotten. Well, until this past week, that is.

It was Friday, and the past four days he had gotten a love letter, now all signed from his "secret admirer." So when he walked to his locker this morning, the fact that there was a letter waiting for him wasn't very surprising. He merely opened it, glanced at it, and then went to throw it out. Well, until someone stopped him.

"Jonouchi, that's another note, isn't it?" It was Anzu. He answered her question by nodding.

"Could I borrow it then? I'd like to look into this and figure out where these are coming from."

"You can keep it then," Jonouchi replied, handing her the note before leaving.

"Okay..." She looked down at the piece of paper she had just been given. On the bottom right-hand corner, she noticed something... it looked like a pair of initials. They looked familiar too.

_Wait... who has these initials again? S and K?_ She thought about it for a minute, repeating the two letters to herself quietly.

Then it came to her. There was only one person she knew with those initials.

She ran off to her classroom, now knowing exactly who to look for.

----

Seto Kaiba was already in class, reading a book. Right now, he was practically at the end of it, when he saw that someone was standing in front of him. Looking up, he saw that it was Anzu.

"Do you want something?" Anzu held out a piece of paper in front of him.

"Does this look familiar?" She sounded amused, or at least happy, when she asked this. Seto decided to read what was written before taking it from her.

"Where the hell did you get this, Masaki?" It was obvious that he was angry now.

"Well, I got it from Jonouchi." She smiled. "This past week he's been getting a fair amount of those."

Seto stood up. "Masaki," he said, still clearly angry, "if you tell anyone that these are from me, I will kill you."

"But what if Jonouchi finds out by himself?" Anzu asked, sounding even more cheerful than before. "I don't think you'd be sending those without wanting him to try and guess who sent them, after all."

"If he finds out by himself, then I don't care. As long as you don't tell him." He started to walk away after this. It wasn't until a couple of minutes later that Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda walked in. The first thing they all noticed was that she was by Seto's desk.

"Anzu?"

She looked to see that it was Yugi that said her name. She walked over to them, still smiling. While both Yugi and Honda remained on the oblivious side, Jonouchi didn't.

"Why are you so happy, Anzu?" Yugi asked, a little curious. The reply didn't come from Anzu though.

"Isn't obvious? Kaiba probably asked her out," Jonouchi said. "And then tomorrow, he'll break up with her and ask another girl out. And he'll keep doing the same thing until he's dated practically every girl in the school." Yugi and Honda stared in disbelief, but for different reasons.

"Kaiba? Ask out Anzu? You've got to be joking, Jonouchi," Honda said, now laughing.

"It's Kaiba. He'll take any girl he can get," Jonouchi replied.

"Anzu, is that true?" Yugi asked.

"No, it's not!" She practically yelled this, which got the attention of almost everyone in the room for a second. Then they all went back to what they were doing, except for the three guys in front of her.

Calming down a bit, she continued. "I was asking him about your note, Jonouchi."

"What?!"

"Well, he could probably figure out some way of seeing who wrote it," she said. Then she looked down at the ground, trying to make herself sound convincing. "The only thing is that he said he wouldn't help me."

"Why the hell would you ask him in the first place? Are you crazy?! I don't need him knowing that someone's been writing me crazy things like that!"

Anzu didn't say anything. She had seen almost all of the letters that Jonouchi had gotten, and she didn't find any of it crazy at all. _Then again, it _is_ Jonouchi,_ she thought. _He probably has a different sense of what's romantic and what isn't._

"I don't find them crazy," Anzu said. "I'd be happy if a guy was sending me things like that." She started to smile again. Before anyone could say something back, the bell rang.

The three all went to their seats, though Jonouchi wasn't really paying attention in class. He was thinking more about what Anzu had just told him.

_She didn't need to do that,_ he thought._ I could have just found out on my own. Who knows? Maybe they would have just come to me in person, or asked me to meet them somewhere._

"Jonouchi."

_But no, Anzu just had to screw it up, didn't she?_

"Jonouchi."

_She just had to show something like that to Kaiba._

"Katsuya Jonouchi."

_He'll probably be laughing at me for the rest of the day because of it._

"Katsuya Jonouchi!"

"Huh?"

"Are you even paying attention?"

"Umm... yes?"

"Then what was I just talking about?" Jonouchi didn't reply.

"Exactly," his teacher said to him. "Now sit up and actually pay attention. Who knows? Maybe for once you'll learn something. Then maybe you won't fail every test I give." The majority of the class laughed at this.

_Stupid fucking teacher,_ he thought. He only took her suggestion though because he didn't need her doing the same thing again today.

It took a lot for Seto not to look back at Jonouchi.

* * *

A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Wish for me to continue? (I probably will, just to say haha XD) Any kind of review is accepted, even flames, even though I'll just laugh at them XD


End file.
